Plane Talks
by Rini1031
Summary: Third in my GideonReid series, Jason finally asks Spencer out on that date. Spoilers for L.D.S.K. and Plain Sight. Part of the 'Conversations' series.


Title: Plane Talks

Author: Serene & Renee

Email: http/ to archive: Yes

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Genre: slash

Pairing/Characters: Jason Gideon/Spencer Reid

Rating: FRT/PG

Notes: JOURNEYS IS ON AN EXTENDED VACATION. I WILL EVENTUALLY RESUME IT IN A NEW STORY.

Summary: Third in my Gideon/Reid series, Jason finally asks Spencer out on that date. Spoilers for L.D.S.K. and Plain Sight. I'm apologizing for any mystakes in advance, this isn't beta'd and it was written between the hours of 11pm and 2:15am.

Warnings: I'm not using the exact dialogue from the episode but the lines are close enough for you to get the same message.

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not my creation, I don't own it. I also didn't make up that last line. I borrowed it from my mom who borrowed it from someone else.

"You did what you had to do, and you saved countless lives."

"What's the third thing?" Spencer asked his mentor, confused by the older man's casual praise, especially after the lecture he'd received earlier about not needing a gun to kill.

"That I'm proud of you."

"You are, really?" Spencer visibly relaxed at the unexpected praise from his beloved mentor. He'd been so worried that Jason would be mad at him for accidently killing Dr. Landman in the ER.

"Of course I am. You did a good job; it was the right thing to do, he'd already proved his guilt and he would have killed you first if he'd even gotten a hint of a thought that you could have hurt him."

"So because he underestimated me I was able to shoot him." Indignation showed clearly in both Spencer's face and in his tone of voice. It seemed to Gideon to be almost as if he was pouting about being overlooked by a killer. It took him a moment to realize that maybe Reid was also worried about being overlooked by him as well.

"Yes. You're stronger then what most of us give you credit for. By the way, that whistle trick was suave, Morgan's still shocked by your, belated, comeuppance." Ah yes, that whistle trick had kept Quantico laughing for the days that had followed. Both men would have gladly joined in with the joke, except that it had been played on one of their own.

"Thanks for not interfering. I wanted to handle that by my self."

"And you did, very well I might add, but something's still bothering you." Jason leaned in and lowered his voice comfortingly. "Are you still upset about Dr. Landman?"

"Did you know that I wasn't aiming at his head, that I didn't mean to kill him?"

"I figured as much. Where were you aiming?"

"His leg, and don't you dare laugh." It was too late. Already chuckles were beginning to erupt out of Jason Gideon's mouth. Knowing that Spencer would easily get flustered by his gentle teasing, Jason sat back and paused before speaking again. He purposely kept his tone light and easy so that the young man knew that he was only teasing.

"His leg? Spencer, I hate to say it but maybe it's a good thing that you failed your certification."

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Spencer slightly pouted at his friend's observation.

"All I mean is that now we can work with you on improving you aim before next time." Both men knew that Jason was right. Spencer desperately needed to improve his aim if he was ever going to be a real field agent. What had happened today had been a once-in-a-career opportunity, not many trained killers would buy the unarmed kid defense in the future.

Both men also knew that in the future they might not ever be that lucky. Twice today Landman could have killed Spencer. Twice he'd had ample time and a clear shot. Twice he'd chosen not to follow through on murdering the young agent. That had scared Gideon.

Gideon, who wasn't afraid to be shot at himself, who'd pleaded with Vogel to shoot him rather then allow Heather Woodland to be killed, had been scared to death at the thought of losing Spencer Reid. He was terrified of losing the kid who had stolen his heart so quickly.

Now, after almost losing Spencer twice in the past three weeks, Jason Gideon was finally able to admit to himself the full extent of his feelings for the genius in front of him. After countless years of loneliness, Jason had finally fallen, head-over-heels, in love with a man at least half his age. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on the profiler as he thought back over the past few weeks.

Spencer's twenty-fourth birthday party, the conversation on the plane about JJ and football, his conversation with Aaron on that same plane, and the gentle kiss in his office, the tense board meeting that had followed, and his quick escape to his car afterwards. The next day Spencer hadn't said one word about the chaste kiss from the previous night, and Gideon had avidly avoided any one-on-one contact with him. For almost an entire week the two men had avoided any private contact with each other, but the incident stayed fresh in two sets of minds.

JJ enjoyed the football game with Spencer, but she was recently seen kissing a boyfriend goodbye before work. Gideon had replayed the moment over and over again in his head until he'd convinced himself that he'd been the one to take advantage of Reid, and the triple doctor continued to admire his beloved from a distance.

Both men believed that the other couldn't possibly return their feelings; both men were lonely and scared of rejection. They allowed an awkward silence to veil the tension between them for several long moments until Spencer reached across the void between the seats and gently laid his hand over Jason's cheek.

"Gideon, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Jason instinctively responded, feeling a flash of deja-vu at the familiar words.

"Are you sure you're ok, you look pale."

"I'll be fine, I just need five solid hours to devote to sleep." He had now caught on to Spencer's game. Apparently he _hadn't_ been the only one who'd fondly remembered their office kiss. This time around however, Jason planned to make the first move. "But tomorrow night I could use some company for dinner if you're interested."

"I thought you'd forgotten what I'd said." Spencer said, only semi-teasing his friend. The relief was unmistakable in his voice.

"I couldn't." Jason sheepishly admitted. "I've wanted to hear it for a while, so, dinner?"

"Just tell me the time and place."

It wasn't much, but it was the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
